


Trolls, mon - [Fic]

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (2013), World of Warcraft
Genre: Accents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Fic, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Power to the Forsaken, Trolling, Trolls, inappropriate voidwalker/warlock relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Vol'jin be walkin' on de beach outside Orgrimmar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls, mon - [Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trolls, mon [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312948) by Anonymous. 



One day Vol'jin be walkin' on de beach outside Orgrimmar, t'inkin' 'bout all de new responsibilities he had as de Warchief of de Horde. Den he notice dat de becah, insteada bein' fulla lobstas, was fulla rocks! So he poke one a de rocks wit' his staff, an' it MOVE.

"WTF!" said de blue troll. "What be up wid dese rocks, mon?"

Den alla de rocks start to rollin' around like big balls, and dey all roll togedda into a big pile. Den de rocks all stand up, coz dey be trolls, too! But so small, dey don't even come up to Vol'jin's knees. "Hey mon!" dey all shout.

"WTF" Vol'jin said again. "You be so small! Some shaman put de shrink spell on ya?"

"What be up wid ya?" one of dem said. "You be bigger den de humans! Dey put somet'ing in de water roun' here?"

Vol'jin lol'd. Dese trolls were kinna cute, he be t'inkin. He sat down so he cold be taklin' wid dem better and stuck his hand out to shake hands wid dem. Tree of dem rolled around to stand on each oder's shoulders and de top one held dere hand out. "Yu be welcome to Orgrimmar" Vol'jin said. "Now how didja get here?"

But before dey could answer a very handsome Forsaken warlock in fabulous red robes showed up! He made his Voidwalker who wuz named Barlos to attack all de tiny trolls and den he shouted "REIGN OF FIRE" and fire fell on all de tiny trolls and burned dem up!

"WTF did u do that for" Vol'jin said. "Dey were nice!"

"sorry I just really like setting things on fire" teh warlock said, and den he hugged his voidwalker coz he was really gay fo rhis voidwalker and ran away so he could set mor tings on fire.

Vol'jin sat on de beach and cried.

TEH END

HAHA JK den de tiny trolls all got up again cuz dey were rocks and fire cant kill rocks DUH. Vol'jin be huggen dem all and dey came to be livin' in Orgrimmar and now dey run a marriage service in de merchant valley and dey can hook u up wid all de fine troll and orc and tauren and Forsaken peeps, mon.

TEH REAL END

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'M SORRY YOUR ART WAS REALLY CUTE ACTUALLY I LIKE IT A LOT AND THERE SHOULD BE A GOOD CROSSOVER WITH THIS PREMISE AND NO RANDOM FORSAKEN WARLOCKS.))


End file.
